Electrical connector systems often include a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The receptacle connector has a plurality of receptacle contacts for receiving a plurality of plug or pin contacts. The receptacle connector and plug connector are mated together to form a connector system. When the plug and receptacle connectors are mated, the plug contacts are inserted into the receptacle contacts and an electrical connection is formed between each plug contact and a corresponding receptacle contact.
A connector system often comprises a plurality of electrical contacts placed in close proximity. Contacts in close proximity sometimes exhibit electrical cross-talk which interferes with signal transmission. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the crosstalk between contacts.